Silently Hoping for better or worse
by emowolf64
Summary: Akuma Kami enrolls in the DWMA, but she has to partner up with a weapon soon to continue class. and a fateful encounter in an alley might change it all And will her new friend turn into something more? M for language and maybe lemons
1. Chapter 1

**well, first story, this is the prologue so the real action will happen in chapter 1! will post at a grand total of 2 reviews! i look at all criticism and appriciate it! have fun!**

prologue-

i had lived in the alleys for years, always being able to supply for myself, and always elusive. nobody ever found me. other than kishins and witches. i was alone. no friends, no family, and worst of all, no weapon. I have worn the same thing since i was around 12, back then my clothes were too big. But now that im 18, they fit perfectly. i take my clothes off about once a week to wash it, when i did that i always had backup clothes to wear. I always have and always will wear my tattered and bloodstained jacket, my red and white striped tank with death citys symbol on it. bloddy skinny jeans with poorly patched holes, and my grey converse. I always wear my hood up, due to my scarred face. i have straight black hair that goes down to me shoulders and scarlet eyes.

over the years, i realized that i needed a companion. someone i can always rely on. I lived in Death City. so i decided to go to the DWMA. Expand my knowledge a bit. but my main goal was to find a weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

**for my two readers that would like to read more and have motivated me to finish this story! ^^ thanks!**

chapter 1-

Akumas POV

It was a strange feeling, walking up those steps. i was alone. i had come to the DWMA to enroll. The second i walked into that door, all eyes were on me. i swear i could hear everybodys heartbeat. as i walked down the hall, they began whispering. "she dont seem too trusting" said one kid. "what if shes a witch in disguised?" asked another. i silently laughed and stopped. as i met the eyes of a few people, they flinched and looked away. _good for them_ i thought. "shouldnt you guys be, in class or something?" it was like they had been under a spell, as soon as i said it, they scrambled to class. everyone left but a blue-haired boy in the middle of the hall. "you arent about to take the spotlight from me that easy!" he yelled. "nobody can surpass me, the great Blackstar" he boasted and began running towards me. As he lunged, i sidestepped quickly and he crashed to the floor

"Now wheres lord deaths room" I ask as sweetly as i can possibly get _i.e. nowwhere close _i thought. he points in the direction i was heading. "thanks" i reply and start walking again. as i walked down the corridor i thought about what i was going to say "heh. like im going to walk up to him and be like 'im signing up. i have no family or weapon' pff, like thats gonna work" i said to myself. i hesitantly walked in where death was talking to a guy quite famously known as 'stein'. i had always wanted to meet him, because, from what i heard, he loves to dissect things.

"so for their extra missions" stein began. i cleared my throat as i took a few more steps in hesitantly. they both took notice and turned to me curiously. i lifted my head in confidence and began "I would like to enroll in the DWMA. i know much, but strive to learn more." They stood there, silint, as if examining me. sizing me up. "and what is your name and age?" the shinigami began. "I am Akuma Silver okami. i am 18." i replied. i got another question thrown at me, only this time stein asked it "and where is you partner, or to say your weapon?" i opened my mouth and began to speak again, only more hestiant this time. "i have no weapon" i searched their eyes, expressions and souls for any negative reaction. they did nothing. not even a trace of surprise or a falter from either. i knew this wouldnt end good.

**whew! motivation man! gets you through it! well any tips and any plot line ideas are gratefully accepted and do you think i should keep writing? i always feel bad becaus ei read the finished ff's and i cant support people like me... but anyway, i hope i get at least some support and i hope to make this story really long. im sorry for short chapters now, but they will be longer, im aiming for 50,000 words. no, im aiming for above that! i hope to have at least 20 chapters at the end of this too, so as to make a good book out of it! ^^ thanks for reading! i will hopefully update soon**

**and also thanks for the patience of reading all that XD**


End file.
